This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Jackson State University (JSU) RCMI - Center for Environmental Health (CEH) was established in 1998 with a focus on research and development in the area of environmental health. The center's approach is multi-disciplinary and involves a significant number of biomedical scientists with different but complementary academic and research backgrounds, pooling resources and experience together to address a major public health challenge associated with the toxic effects of environmental compounds on human health. The research focuses on the understanding of the basic mechanisms by which toxic substances damage health leading to disease states such as cancer and death. The long-term objective of the CEH is to provide a scientific infrastructure to support research that addresses important environmental and public health issues of concern to vulnerable and underserved communities. Hence, its overarching goal is to develop a more comprehensive biomedical research infrastructure to strengthen the capacity to conduct environmental health and health disparities research at JSU. CEH has evolved as a "Center for Excellence" in the integration and application of biomedical and environmental health concepts, methods and strategies for conducting interdisciplinary environmental heath research, and addressing the health needs of our communities. Several important activities including an administrative core, a faculty development component (mentoring, seminars, workshops, conferences), a research infrastructure enhancement component (multi-user core facilities), and a biomedical capacity building component (pilot projects) have been implemented.